


Natalia Alianovna Romanova

by orphan_account



Series: The Black Widow [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Nick Fury, BAMF Phil Coulson, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Manipulative Nick Fury, Natasha Feels, Natasha Needs a Hug, Nick Fury Knows All, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia Alianovna Romanova never had a chance, all the paths she could have taken led her down the same road. She was death personified with all the beauty and grace that came with the act. She was, and always will be, the infamous Black Widow. But maybe Natasha Romanoff can be more. Maybe she could be a hero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bright Red Hair and Wide Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I was getting sick of the lack of a Black Widow movie and decided to write what I think it should be like. Sorry for any errors I'm sort of combining what has been learnt through the MCU as well as some of my knowledge from the comics but only a little. Some people might recognize some of the names used as a result.

_"Побежал паучок вверх по водостоку"_

Sergey Bogdanovsky was a very paranoid man. Though can it really be called paranoia when people are truly out to get you, maybe we should start again. Sergey Bogdanavsky is a very smart man who knows he is living on borrowed time. He jumps at every creek his old flat makes, he picks up his mail as if it were a bomb or poison of some kind, and he always takes a different route home from work changing his transport at least thrice from taxi to bus to train but never in the same order. He knows he can't avoid them for long, but he can try. If he was a truly smart man he would have fled the country, changed his name, cut off all ties and connections to his old life. Yet he is wise. He knows where ever he goes, he will never escape and it's only a matter of time. 

The reason behind his caution is that Sergey is a journalist, a dangerous occupation all around the world, but some would argue (Sergey definitely would) that in Russia it is almost suicide, his mother had cried for days after he had shown her his most recent story before publishing, she begged him for hours to let it rest that his life was not worth it in the end. Of course he knew this, he knew that within days the story would have disappeared from every recorded ever kept with no proof of its existence. Yet there would be one or two people at least who managed to read it before then, and spreading corruption and knowledge is his job. What he had found had horrified him and people should know of its existence.

He called it The Red Room. He didn't know details only the basics of what he managed to put together over the last fifty years of his life. He knew they were responsible for at least 79 documented assassinations both across seas and within Russia and who knows how many that left no trace at all. He found that if politicians didn't agree with 'their' (whoever they may be) demands or views they would suddenly turn up dead. Men in their prime would die of heart attacks, men who never had a drop of alcohol would die of overdose or gang related crime, but many just disappeared. Sergey could only guess at which category he would fall into as he walked through the park looking over his shoulder every few seconds, with his briefcase clutched to his chest as if it contained the latest Stark Technology plans and not the remains of his lunch.

_"Но был смыт дождем внезапным прямо на дорогу"_

He slowed his pace only when he was in sight of the playground, he felt slight more at ease passing the laughing children and seeing the smiles on everyone's faces. Until his eyes fell on her. She was sitting alone slowing swinging on one of the paired swing sets, her hair was bright red as were her eyes as if she had been crying for the last few hours. As he approached he could hear her softly singing to herself, so softly he couldn't pick up on the words, but he knew it to be a lullaby or nursery rhyme of some kind. He had not planned on interacting with the girl determined to reach the relative safety of his home as quickly as he could, that all changed when her voice caught on the next word of her song breaking the rhythm to let out a small sob.

"Little one, are you alright, where are your parents, maybe your mother?" the question escaped him without his will or without reason as he came to a stop instead of passing the girl as he previously intended.  

"I'm not sure..." the girls voice wobbled as she looked up at him with wide green eyes that were still glassy from her tears, "She said that she wouldn't be long and to go and play, but then I walked to far and I couldn't find my way back, and I don't know how to get home and ... and ..." the girl looked panicked as her breathing increased with the speed of which she was talking until her sobs halted her ability to talk at all. Sergey easily recognized the signs of a panic attack from the dozen or so he had experienced since his article had been published and set about calming the girl down.

"I'm in a bit of a rush and can't help you home myself, but the police station isn't too far I could walk you there if you would like?" he smiled at the eagerness of which the girl nodded her head, and calmed completely as the sweetest smile spread across her face. After all nothing terrible could ever happen when in the presence of something as adorable as the girl who was now clinging to his hand with a surprising strength.    

_"Солнце вышло из-за туч, прогнало непогоду"_

If only Sergey knew that the girl had arrived exactly 32 seconds before he came in view of the park, with an expression that scared the little boys who were happily swinging as high as they could so badly they ran as fast as they could to their mothers. If only he knew that the girl hadn't shed a tear since her training began. Maybe he would have expected to be pulled into the alleyway a few minutes later. Maybe he would have expected the kick that brought him to the ground or the punch that stole his breath, perhaps he would have been aware of the knife that torn apart his heart in one blow. However, that would have been extremely unlikely, even though he was The Black Widow's first solo mission it was as efficient as all those that followed and nobody ever expects a thing. After all not many become assassins as young as she did. 

  **Fifty-two-year-old man was found dead in Moscow has been identified as Sergey Bogdanovsky, the trauma of is death was too much for his eighty-nine-year-old mother who committed suicide not long after hearing the news the police say they have no idea .......**

**Irinei Vasilyev died suddenly of an aneurysm after voting against the .....**

**Borya Polzin committed suicide after killing his beloved wife, his three daughters have yet to be found and are suspected to be dead or ....**

**Vladislava Mihaylov....Roma Pavlov...Vlad Vasilyev..Anastasiya Sokolov.Vasiliy Kozlov.Feofan Zolnerowich**

Many people in Russia died in the year of 1990, only a few were savage or important enough to make the news, but many died by the same hands. Despite this, no one ever reported seeing the six-year-old year with bright red hair with big green eyes that those hands belonged to. If only they did maybe just maybe someone could have helped Natalia off the path she had long since been traveling. In hindsight it is perhaps better they didn't she already had so much blood on her hands that just a little more might have caused her to drown.

_"И бежит наш паучек опять по водостоку"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Побежал паучок вверх по водостоку - The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout  
> Но был смыт дождем внезапным прямо на дорогу - Down came te rain and washed the spider out  
> Солнце вышло из-за туч, прогнало непогоду - Out came the sunshine that dried up all the rain  
> И бежит наш паучек опять по водостоку -And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again
> 
> I found the lullaby on a Russian lullaby website is anyone knows Russian and can correct any mistakes that I've made please don't hesitate. Please tell me if you want more I do have an open plan to follow but it may take time for me to write the next chapter.


	2. Stark Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the first, I hope you enjoy it.

Sirens. They were approaching quickly from the south side of the city, it would take them another five minutes to reach the building she was staying in, another three to find her room. She had twelve minutes at most before they would come across her. She could be gone in two.

Without thinking she had unlocked the handcuffs that secured her right hand to the bed frame and had collected the backpack that contained her belongings. A quick preview of the room revealed that nothing was out of place as she stripped the bed removing all DNA evidence by sending it down the trash shoot drenched in vodka with a small flame licking at one of the corners. The sirens were getting closer and had yet to slow down. She had used up forty-four seconds of her time.

Aware of her time limit she sped up, combing the room for all evidence of her presence. As she jumped out onto the fire escape (exactly one minute and 53 seconds later) her thought process took over from her instincts once more. So instead of starting her decent and proceeding to the second safe house as her training was screaming at her to do she resisted, she waited. As she had suspected a few minutes later a police car raced around the corner and disappeared from view its sirens growing faint as the distance increased until even she could no longer hear it. She released an angry huff of breath and from the backpack she retrieved a small notebook and pen. She scanned the pages of the elegant cursive script that could only ever belong to Madame B, reading it once more to calm her rapidly beating heart. On that page was her mission through any other person would never have guessed.

 _To my dear sweet child,_  
_I hope you are doing well with your father as he is, please give him my best wishes and to stay away from that vile drink of which he tries to send me each year. God only knows where he buys it. I can't wait for you to return home my sweetest we all miss you terribly Marie is almost sick with worry the poor dear, she tells me to remind you not to wander off, it's much easier to get lost in the city that here at home and is no place for you to explore. Anthony is loving the toy car you picked out for his birthday he has yet to stop playing with it, he's making a right mess with the little stunts he keeps pulling and I can't decide what's worse a happy little boy or a troubled one either way he's driving me stark mad without you here to guide him so please for my sanity try to hurry your father along like the strong little one you are he's so easily distracted._  
_I love you with all my heart,  
Your Dearest Mother._

Sometimes, though she'll never admit it, Natalia likes to imagine the messages are genuine and not buried with codes, she imagines she's a normal little girl from a small village in one state or another in America. A girl travelling with her father to the big city to collect supplies and see the sights, both missing the small family that they left back home and counting down the hours until they see them again. She doesn't allow herself to imagine for long, dreams are distractions that only children allow themselves to have and a Widow is never a child. So she reads the code instead ignoring the meaningless drivel in-between intended to fool those whose eyes may wander where they do not belong.

 _Natalia,_  
_Your main target is the father, poison his drink he is an alcoholic so his liver will hide the evidence, Marie is the name of your second target she is connected to the first and a heart attack would not be suspicious after finding him. The last is Anthony he drives recklessly and is known for being a trouble maker use this to your advantage. Their family name is Stark and a time limit is in action another agency is sending their best so beat them to it._  
_Madame B._

The first time she read it she was sure she was mistaken, the Starks were a high profile family and such an assassination would be patchy at best. No matter how hard she tried to work through a plan all three dying of unrelated conditions would always be suspicious. An investigation would always be carried out to the highest degree, and even though they would never find any evidence she would still be punished terribly for leaving room for doubt. For the life of her she couldn't work out how she had upset the Madame to be given such a task, but the seeming impossibility of a mission has never stopped her from succeeding before. Maybe this was just another test, she had passed all the others set upon her with flying colours so maybe they were increasing the difficulty, it’s really the only thing that made sense.

Reading the mission wasn't the only reason for retrieving the notebook, however, so Natalia set to work. Making sure her handwriting was scruffy yet readable, as most seven-year-olds didn't have the perfect handwriting that was expected of her within the academy, she set about making a response to her 'mother' so her training could be improved upon when she returned.

 _Mother,_  
_you would love the city everything is so bright and tall and much_ noisier _than at home. Everything is so busy all the time I don't think the people_ here _ever sleep._ I'm still not used _to all the different noises and find it hard to get to sleep_ sometimes _, but I love it here. I miss you so very much._  
_Love you lots and lots,_  
_Nat._

Madame B will be well aware that Natalia wishes to increase her situational training, a note that she often makes after every mission, even after the last year of completing missions around the globe Natalia still cannot overcome her instincts to flee at every siren. A fact that only causes her more annoyance every time it happens. Despite now knowing for sure that the sirens are not heading towards her, she still makes her way down the fire escape planning on making use of the extra times she has given herself to assess the Stark mansion on the way to the second safe house. After all, she can hardly stay here after destroying the bed covers, the fire she created will be well under way by now and soon enough someone will report it. Her nerves can hardly handle the sirens being that close to her again so soon.

The Stark mansion was on the outskirts of New York City an hour drive at least from any other civilisation but that didn't stop it from being heavily guarded with a large unclimbable fences surrounding the whole property and Stark tech security cameras that are monitored constantly. All in all, it was near impossible to break in and not worth the effort as all valuable items are locked either in an uncrackable Stark issued vault or within Howard Starks personal workshop which has even more security than anywhere else in the whole house. Natalia knew it wasn't going to be easy. Approaching the mansion in the first place will be hard enough, it's too far to walk without being noticed and driving a car or bike will attract a lot more attention due to her age. That didn't mean that she didn't have her methods, it was well after midnight but for a billion dollar playboy that can only mean the party must just be getting started.

After checking the fifth nightclub car park Natalia was ready to call it a night and try again tomorrow, it was a Wednesday after all and though the likely hood of Anthony being at a nightclub was high there was a chance that he had decided against it today and an even greater chance that he had gotten bored of New York altogether and had gone out of state (he could have left America altogether for all she knew currently). Yet Madame's silent warning kept her looking, there's another assassin out here somewhere, it's unlikely that they will be hindered from driving due to age as she is. She needs to be the one to kill all three Starks or Madame will know and she will be permanently excluded from the academy and she's not stupid enough to believe that anyone, not ever her, could survive that process. So she kept looking. Not even ten minutes later she came across the most expensive looking car that she had seen all night, however that didn't mean much considering the Starks weren't the only people who liked to show off their money, it wasn't until she saw the licence plate that she let a small grin creep onto her face. STARK1. It read as clear as day.

Natalia wasn't planning on killing anyone tonight there was a charity ball planned by Maria Stark in two days’ time that would give her the perfect opportunity to kill Howard and as no one else would be dying after attending the party that night it means that no one will suspect to look too closely at the people who attended, but she still needed access to the mansion to take care of Maria a few days after. Which meant securing her way in and out, for that she needed to visit at least once. After gaining access to the boot of the car in a matter of seconds she settled in for a long wait, Anthony Stark was not known to leave a party early after all.

Three hours she was there, after half an hour the night's activities began to take their toll on her young body and without her permission she had drifted to sleep. She was sharply awoken by obnoxious laughter followed by a hoard of high pitched giggles coming from seemingly everywhere, she had planned for the possibility that Anthony would not be alone but she hadn't expected there to be as many women as she could hear. There had to be at least seven and she wondered how many of them were following him for sex, his money or both. After the next round of giggling pierced her ears she concluded that all of them had to be going for both. She heard the youngest Stark lean against the door of the car and speak to his audience as if he was a God addressing his worshipers, which if by the way the women responded he might as well have been.

"Ladies, Ladies, as you can clearly see I can't possibly get you all into my beautiful car, so as much as it pains me to say only one of you can come with me." Natalia cringed at the smirk she could hear in his voice which only developed as the women began directly begging for him to choose them. Did they have no social decorum? If they really wanted to get access to his home and therefore his money the best thing to do now would to be to walk away and act like they couldn't careless, he would chase after them, his ego demanded it. If she was older she would have jumped on this chance, he would have invited her into his home with open arms and from the slight drawl to his words it's clear he wouldn't remember her face in the morning if she didn't decided to kill him straight away. "I'm sorry, Ladies but I've changed my mind." His pace had increased, he was nervous yet she had no idea as to why he said nothing else even as the women began hurling insults his way. She heard the door slam shut and the engine start incredibly soon after. Something had drastically changed his mood in the last few seconds but there was no way that he could know that Natalia was there she had made sure of it which means he might have seen the other assassin, if she found him with her limited resources then there is a chance that she was not the only one.

Anthony's driving was as reckless as Madame B had suggested it would be a miracle if he didn't kill himself before anyone tried their own attempt on his life if the blaring of horns following the car was anything to go by. The hour drive to the mansion was completed in less than twenty minutes and even though travel sickness had been worked out of her system from a very early age Natalia still felt a little queasy and very dizzy. The car only slowed when she presumed that he had reached the gate of his home, after what sounded like a faint buzz and a demand for someone named Jarvis (mostly the name of a guard) to stop messing around and let him in the car rolled slowly along gravel before coming to a stand still. After she heard the door of the car being slammed shut she waited for twenty minutes before working her way out of the boot.

"Finally, I thought you were going to be in there all night. I'm impressed by the way I didn't hear one small scream all the way here and trust me I was listening ...." Anthony carried on his speech slowed by alcohol which she could smell on him despite being at least five yards away. She was frozen in fear, nobody had ever caught her before and if she killed him now it would be messy, it would clearly be a murder and the remaining Starks would be impossible to kill afterwards. Which just wouldn't do Howard was the main target after all ".... You're a lot younger than I expected you to be, to be honest, what are you four? Five at most, I’d say. How did you get in, no wait who put you up to this just because you're a kid doesn't mean I won't call the cops. No, I don't care, how did you get in my baby?" He finally paused in his rant clearly deciding on the question he wanted to know the answer to most of all.

Natalia, who had managed worked herself out of her panic began to improvise. She was about to give the performance of her life (quite literally).

"I'm so sorry Mister Stark sir, they told me that I was the only one who could fit, the bad men were the ones who unlocked the boot but it took them a really long time they told me that if I didn't take the blue paper from your Daddy's room they would hurt me a lot, and I was scared, so I just did what they said, I'm so sorry, I’m sorry I really am, I promise." She managed to get herself worked up rather well allowing a few tears to run slowly down her cheeks for effect, hopefully distracting him from the gaping holes she had left in her story. Maybe she had panicked more than she thought. She could see that the emotion she was showing was making him uncomfortable so she played on it and let a few sobs escape her like she had so many times in the past.

"Look, kid, you won't be the first to try and you won't be the first who failed either," he sighed rather dramatically taking his wallet out of his back pocket. "I can tell you’re not telling me the whole truth, because hello certified genius here," he swayed on his feet as he spoke and had to grab the car to kept himself upright "but I also can see that whatever situation you're it is really fuc....err messed up" Natalia couldn't help the giggle that escaped at is attempted to censor himself and her surprise must have shown on her face as he laughed back, "here take this," he threw the wallet at her as he started moving to the front door of the mansion "it might not help much, but it could get those men off your back. Don't worry I'm not going to call the cops, after all why would I, all this looks like is that I've kidnapped a young girl. I am way too drunk to be dealing with that. On the right side of the fence about halfway along there’s a dip in the ground, it's how I got out when I was younger, don't bother trying to get back in that way though the security cameras will be active again in around fifteen minutes so if I was you I'd hurry along."

Natalia was stunted not only had he given her around three thousand dollars in cash she found after checking the wallet (more that she was ever allowed to reduce the flight risk) but he was now telling her exactly what she needed to know and she hadn't the slightest idea why. Nothing made sense, by all accounts she should be a dead woman walking by now with either Anthony being dead at her feet or calling for his guards but he had completely surprised her and she does not like surprises.

"I'm serious kid beat it and leave my car alone in the future alright she doesn't deserve this kind of treatment." He patted his car fondly as and Natalia saw no reason to respond she ran to the ditch that he had suggested, once again she was surprised that there honestly was a way out she had expected the whole thing to be a sick joke and for him to call the police as soon as she was out of sight.Which still was a possibility, however, he had given her the kidnapping idea to fall back on if he did. After all who are the police going to believe the distressed child or the hammered billionaire?

She had a lot to think about, clearly Anthony Stark was very intelligent, (despite being very drunk) he had known she was in his car and had seen through most of her lies but he was still easily manipulated, maybe she could talk the academy into using him instead. After all having to kill one less Stark would make her job a lot easier. That was all. Not killing him would help her in the long run, it was the smart thing to do and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was the only one who had ever made a real laugh pass her lips and she would stick by that story to her grave.

* * *

"Sir, who was that you where just talking to?" Jarvis asked calmly as he stepped out quietly out of the door, after years of working for the Starks and with Peggy Carter as a close friend it took a lot to startle him now days but seeing Anthony talking to the small girl had certainly confused him.

"Nobody you need to worry about old, man just a kid in trouble, oh and you're going to have to delete the security footage for the last fifty or so minutes." Anthony muttered back, his mind stilled dazed from the shots he had flung back so soon ago. He knew he wouldn't remember the girl in the morning, he didn't doubt that it would take him a while to remember his own name but he doubt's he'll ever forget the terror he had first seen in her eyes once she realised she had been caught. It wasn't a childish emotion that he had seen but true fear, it made him forget about the fact she had most likely planned on stealing god knows what from father dearest. In fact if he knew what she was after he probably would have handed it to her no questions asked though he did wonder what he had been expecting in the first place.

He saw that the back of his car was lowered by not even half an inch but enough to tell him that there was some weight in there that he didn’t arrive with and he knew logically that no full grown person could have fit in there at all but in all honesty he was way too drunk to put the pieces together until he saw her, hell he was expecting a bomb of some kind at first. The fact that he still drove it home really shows how drunk he truly is, or his sense of self-preservation, maybe both.

"Sir, should I be calling the police?" Jarvis looked worried as he watched Anthony swayed slowly side to side.

"No need Jay, I sorted it all out like a big boy. Now help me out will ya, I think I can feel the tilt of the earth here"

"Did you drive home, Sir?" Jarvis was angry the little girl he had seen was quickly forgotten as he realised he couldn't see a driver anywhere.

"Just a little, I'm so sorry, I promise it won't happen again," Anthony smirked mirroring what the girl had said to him only moments before.

"Don't make promises you can't, Sir. Though if I do catch you driving drunk again I will promise you that I will follow you to every bar and strip club telling everyone I meet about that time you were seven...."

The two men bickered back and forth for a while before heading inside to bed both unaware of the silver glint within the bushes at the front of the property that could only belong to a piece of metal moving in the moonlight. The girl wasn't the only assassin Anthony Stark had opened the gates for that night.

* * *

"Entrance to the property obtained, waiting for further orders?"

"Any sign of the girl?"

"Negative."

"We don't want to take a chance with having a witness, fall back to plan B Asset."

"Orders Understood. Falling back."


	3. Death is Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is anyone waiting.

The Stark assassination could only be described as a disaster. Everyone agreed, the media had called in nothing else since the news first broke. What was most surprising, however, was that three rival organisations all had the same opinion on the matter.

 It was a complete disaster.

 S.H.I.E.L.D, Hydra and the Red Room Academy have never agreed at any point throughout the history of their individual foundations all three having completely different records of the same event that often don't have a word in common. In this case, things were drastically different. The reports all had an identical opening sentence with only the language they were written in separated them.

_‘After an in-depth analysis of all present data the organisation behind the assassination of Howard and Marie Stark remains unknown.’_

Natalia's managed to reach her second safe house, after her meeting with Anthony, at midday. She headed for the landline immediately and made her case of sparing Anthony’s life so convincing that the academy agreed enthusiastically to her plans. It was decided that manipulating the last remaining Stark, and having him in their grasp would mean that the academy would have more money, power and therefore influence than they had ever thought to be possible.

Natalia's mission had changed slightly as a result and instead of a small dose of a poison being used to kill Howard Stark when he reached his home a larger amount of a paralysing drug was placed in his drink at Marie Starks gala instead. The drug used caused him to accelerate rapidly when the drug took effect and he crashed his car into a tree killing himself and his wife almost instantly. The mission went perfectly, or so she thought.

Hydra's agent, 'The Winter Solider', had a more direct approach, he cut the brake lines on Howard Stark’s car, and then as the car was approaching a blind corner on the way back to the mansion he witnessed as the car sped up suddenly skidding on a patch of pre-placed ice and crashing into a nearby tree. His mission also went perfectly.  

The S.H.I.E.L.D. investigation into one of their founder’s death can only ever be described as extensive. Every factor was taken into consideration which is why they knew that Howard Stark's life was doomed on the 17th of December 1991. The first clue had been the ice found near the crash site and nowhere else in a two-mile radius, next had been the severed brake lines indicating that no accident had occurred. They had planned on finishing the investigation there, however, a few days later the toxicology report of Howard came back after detecting a large dosage of succinylcholine, a paralysing agent, and so the investigation was reopened. It was clear to some within the organisation that a single organisation had drugged Howard, and severed the brakes on his car then, just to make sure that he would crash, they placed water on the road leaving enough time for it to freeze before the car approached. What they couldn't workout was the organisation responsible. Nobody could.  

The other two organisations each credited their own assassins as the killers but the doubt was always present. After all there was no way of knowing if Howard was even capable of applying the brakes, or moving at all, during the time of the crash meaning that with or without the ice or disabled breaks he was not leaving the car alive but there was also no evidence to suggest otherwise. Due to the average effect time for the drug used being anywhere between five minutes before and fifteen minutes after the crash took place. All in all, without anyone being able to claim credit, the mission was a disaster for the both of them, causing the anger between them to only grow.

However, the Red Room now had an opening to spread and infect all of America due to this Natalia's graduation from Grade six of the programme was cancelled. It was clear that she was more capable than the academy assumed, she was ordered to join a more advanced class of older students, their routine was a lot stricter than she had experienced before. Yet as her handcuffs were locked into place around her right wrist she realised that some things in life never change. 

Not long after the Stark’s funeral Obadiah Stane was appointed temporary CEO of Stark Industries which shocked everyone. Howard made it clear in his will that Anthony Stark would not be in charge of his company until he had a few months to grieve, and even after that Obadiah would remain in order for Anthony to adjust and have guidance with his new responsibility. Not one person checked to make sure the will had remained untampered with. No one ever suspected that Obadiah had had a change in loyalties. The Red Room Academy have always prided themselves on spotting the easiest men to buy.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, I did try to make the chapter a little longer because it has been so long which made me take a little longer. There is a plan for where this story is going however it is ver changeable so if you have any suggestions of what you want to see then leave me a comment and I'll see if I can work it in somewhere. 
> 
> Just before anyone asks I am planning to do a chapter or two on Budapest and it is a large plot point so it will not be written out.

**Author's Note:**

> Побежал паучок вверх по водостоку - The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout  
> Но был смыт дождем внезапным прямо на дорогу - Down came te rain and washed the spider out  
> Солнце вышло из-за туч, прогнало непогоду - Out came the sunshine that dried up all the rain  
> И бежит наш паучек опять по водостоку -And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again
> 
> I found the lullaby on a Russian lullaby website is anyone knows Russian and can correct any mistakes that I've made please don't hesitate. Please tell me if you want more I do have an open plan to follow but it may take time for me to write the next chapter.


End file.
